He's a Keeper
by sarahpom
Summary: High school AU. Just a small love story between Sam and Lucifer. Samifer. Some Hurt!Sam, Protective!Dean, Lucifer and Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. For the purpose of this fic, Sam is 16, Lucifer is 17 and Dean is 18. Sam is also shorter than everyone. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

Once again, Sam is late for class thanks to his stupid locker. The damn thing just never opens when he wants it to. After 5 minutes of trying to get it open, he succeeds. He takes out his English book, slams his locker closed and runs to class. As he rounds the corner, in the corridor, he hits something hard. Sam is knocked back and onto the floor, his book and papers flying everywhere. When he looks up, he realised he had run into Lucifer. Lucifer was a year older than Sam but, because of how smart Sam was, they were in the same chemistry class.

"Um ... I-I'm so s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to run into you."Sam said, or rather stuttered.

Even though Sam would never admit it, Lucifer was hot and that made him nervous. Sam stayed on the floor and began gathering the mass of paper around him. Lucifer looked down at him.

"It's alright," he said.

Lucifer knelt down in front of Sam. He picked up Sam's English book then waited for Sam to pick up the rest of his papers. Once Sam had sorted them all out, Lucifer handed him his book.

"Thank you."Sam said as he took the book from Lucifer.

Lucifer rose from his crouched position and held a hand out. Sam took it and allowed Lucifer to help him up.

"You're welcome," he said, "but next time, be more careful. There's a reason you aren't allowed to run in the corridors." Lucifer chuckled quietly. Sam gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, well. If my locker wasn't such a douche, I wouldn't have had to run to class." Sam said. Lucifer gave him a confused look.

"Uh. The lock's broke. It doesn't really open when I want it to." Sam smiled sheepishly. Lucifer laughed.

"Ah. Locker 221. I had it last year." Lucifer said. "It was annoying." He smiled down at Sam.

"Yeah. Half the time I'm carrying all my stuff around because of it." Sam explained.

"You're in my chemistry class aren't you?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah. I skipped ahead in that. My year chemistry was too easy." Sam said. Lucifer's smile seemed to get bigger.

"Well, I best let you get to class. That way you might end up in the same English class as me as well." Lucifer said as Sam blushed. They said their goodbyes and Sam walked to class, grinning the whole way there. Lucifer was the only thing on Sam's mind during class.

When class was over it was dinner time. Sam sat down across the table from his brother, Dean.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean greeted through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Hi, Dean." Sam said, "Did you have fun in math?"

"You know me Sammy, I loved it." Dean said sarcastically. Dean noticed Sam's lack of food. "You not gonna get anything to eat?"

"Na, I'm not hungry." Sam replied.

"Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam replied. Dean finished his food and pushed his tray away. Dean began talking about this new girl he was interested in, when Lucifer walked past.

"Hi, Sam." Lucifer said.

"Hi." Sam replied, as Lucifer walked away. Both Sam and Dean watched him to the table in the far end of the cafeteria, and then Dean turned to Sam.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"What was what?" Sam retaliated.

"Don't play dumb. I saw the way he was looking at you." Dean said.

"Dean..." Sam started.

"No Sam. He's trouble. I don't want you anywhere near him, do you understand me?" Dean stared at Sam waiting for an answer.

"Ok, Dean." Sam said.

"Alright then. Now, where was I? Oh yeah..." Dean continued to speak about his new love interest, but Sam wasn't listening. All he could think about was Lucifer. It seemed that Sam was on Lucifer's mind because every time Sam looked at him, he was looking back.

When the bell rang for the end of dinner, Sam rushed to his locker. He knew he should have left earlier, he was going to be late again. Sam was frantically trying to open is locker, but was unsuccessful. He was just about to give up when heard a voice behind him.

"Need some help with that?" Sam turned around to see Lucifer staring down at him.

"It's alright. I can do it." Sam said. He turned back to his locker, fiddling with the dial before letting his hands drop to his sides.

"You sure you don't want some help?" Lucifer asked. Sam just smiled at him and moved to the side, allowing Lucifer access to the locker. Lucifer went to it and within 10 seconds, it was open. Lucifer stepped back and looked to Sam.

"Thanks, you'll have to show me how you do that." Sam said as he started to unload his locker.

"If I show you how to do it, I wouldn't be able to help you." Lucifer said. Sam stopped packing his bag and turned to look at Lucifer.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You're going on a date with me." Lucifer said. It wasn't a request, more of an order.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sam said, as he put the final book in his bag. He closed his locker and began to walk off. Lucifer looked shocked and began to follow Sam.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer said, stopping Sam in his tracks.

"I mean, no. You can't just tell someone that they are going on a date with you. You didn't even ask me, you just expected me to say yes." Sam said.

"Fine!" Lucifer shouted. He walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Sam to go to class on time for once.

After class, Sam went back to his locker. He knew Lucifer wouldn't be around after what had happened, so he was there for 5 minutes trying to open it. When he still can't get it open he gets frustrated and starts banging on it. He looks at his watch and knows Dean will be angry for taking so long. Suddenly, he feels hands on his shoulders, moving him off to the side. He looks up and sees Lucifer, who opens his locker. Lucifer bends down slightly, so he is eye level with Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam. I should have asked you on a date instead of telling you to go on one with me. Do you forgive me?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes." Sam said. He got the books out of his locker, closed it then began to walk off. Lucifer followed Sam towards the exit.

"So?" Lucifer asked.

"So what?" Sam replied.

"So...Will you go on a date with me?" Lucifer asked. Sam looked out of the window that he and Lucifer had stopped at seeing Dean, leaned against the Impala, checking his watch.

"He doesn't want you to go out with me does he?" Lucifer asked, slightly disappointed. Sam looks up at him and they start walking again.

"He didn't say that. He actually said to stay away from you." Sam said, shyly. "But...I suppose I can talk him round." Sam smiled up at Lucifer and saw that he was grinning like an idiot.

"Really?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. They stopped just before they got to the exit.

"Okay," Lucifer said, "Well how about I pick you up tonight at 7."

"Great. Just give me your number and I'll text you my address." Sam said. Sam gave Lucifer a pen and proceeded to write his number on Sam's hand. Once he was done, he capped the pen and handed it back to Sam.

"I'll see you tonight then, Sam." Lucifer said. Sam nodded.

"Bye, Lucifer." Sam said. He opened the door and walked to Dean who looked frustrated.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, Dean. I had trouble with my locker again." Sam said. Technically it wasn't a lie. He did have trouble with his locker.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on." Dean said. He walked round to his side of the car and got in. Sam hesitated before he got in. He looked back at school to see Lucifer walk out. He smiled at him even though he was sure Lucifer didn't see it. Sam turned back and got into the Impala. Dean, as usual, had his music on full blast, quietly singing along. Sam texted Lucifer his address and turned down the volume of the radio. Before Dean could complain, Sam spoke.

"Dean I have something to tell you." Sam said. Dean took a quick glance at Sam and saw how nervous he looked. Sam was slightly angled towards Dean, wringing his hands together and his head bowed.

"Sure. What is it?" Dean asked.

"Well, do you remember at dinner when Lucifer walked past? You told me to keep away from him," Sam said. Dean gave him an inquisitive look, which Sam took as a queue to continue. "Well...I-I may h-have a date with him." Dean kept his eyes on the road, but Sam saw his grip on the wheel tighten, a lot. After what felt like hours of silence, Dean spoke.

"When?" Dean asked.

"Tonight." Sam answered, in a quiet voice.

"Did this happen before or after I told you to stay away from him?" Dean enquired.

"After. It was after school. Before I came out." Sam answered, again. Dean sighed audibly. Sam felt the car slow before it came to a stop at the side of the road. Dean turns in his seat to face Sam.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sammy? You've heard what people say about him. He's a bad guy." Dean said. Sam thinks it over for a couple of seconds.

"Yes. This is what I want. I don't believe he's bad, just misunderstood." Sam said. Dean looks at Sam and smiles. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Sam asked.

"When did my puny little brother get so grown up?" Dean asked. Sam hugs dean and thanks him. "No need to thank me, Sammy. But if he hurts you, I get to kick his ass." Sam smiles.

"Deal." Sam says. They both sit forward and Dean begins driving again. Sam turns the music back on and they ride the rest of the way home in silence.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It's 6:30 when Sam starts to really freak out. He'd changed his outfit at leat 4 times and was now wearing down the carpets in Bobby's living room.

"Sam. Calm down, boy." Bobby said as he stood in the kitchen watching Sam. Sam completely ignored him.

"What if he doesn't like what i'm wearing? What if he backs out? What if we go out and he figures out he doesn't like me?" Sam questioned. Dean was sat on the couch, when he noticed how breathless Sam was getting. Dean quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around hi trembling little brother.

"Hey, Sammy. Calm down for me, kiddo. Lucifer wouldn't have asked you on a dat if he didnt like you. It's going to be fine, alright?" Dean said. Sam didn't say anything, but nodded. Dean could feel Sam's breathing even out and his trembling cease. This is when they heard a car park in front of the house.

"He's here."Sam whispered. When they heard a knock at the door, Bobby went to answer it and Dean fixed Sam's hair for him. They hear the door close and Sam turns around when he hears Bobby clear his thoat. Stood next to Bobby was a handsome looking Lucifer, who was smiling at Sam.

"Hi." Lucifer said.

"Hi." Sam replied. They stare at each other for a moment when Dean holds his hand out to Lucifer.

"Dean. Sam's brother." Dean said. They shake hands and Dean gestures to Bobby. "This is Bobby, our uncle." Lucifer turns and shakes hands with the older man.

"Okay so this is how it's going to go," Dean said, "Sam will be back no later than 11. He is not allowed to any clubs you may be able to sneak him into. He comes back hurt in any way and you will be hurt. You got that, Lucifer?" Lucifer looks at Sam's awe struck face, smiles, and looks back to Dean.

"Of course, Dean." Lucifer replied.

"Good." Dean said. He turns to Sam, shrugs an apology, and then hugs him. "Have fun, Sammy."

"I will." Sam answered. he walks over to Bobby and hugs him. "Bye, Bobby."

"See ya' later, kid." Bobby replied. He kisses the top of Sam's head and leaves with Lucifer in tow. Sam and Lucifer leave Bobby's house and get in Lucifer's car.

"I'm so sorry, Lucifer. I didn't know Dean was going to be like that." Sam said, panicky. Lucifer smiles at Sam and grabs his hand.

"It's okay, Sam. It just shows how much he loves you." Lucifer says.

"Thank you." Sam said. They smile at each other and Lucifer starts to drive.

Not long after, Lucifer pulls up outside of the cinema. As they enter, Lucifer notices Sam looking slightly paranoid. They get their tickets, which Lucifer insist on paying for, and head to their movie. Lucifer is watching Sam closely as he seems to relax when the room goes dark. It wasn't an overly scary movie, but it was enough to make Sam jump and grab Lucifer's hand half way through. Lucifer felt Sam's hand on his and turned to see Sam staring wildly at the screen. Lucifer grabbed Sam's hand back and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Sam felt Lucifer squeeze his hand and turned to smile at him. Sam kept his hand in Lucifer's throughout the rest of thr film. Once the film had ended, Sam and Lucifer headed back to Lucifer's car.

"So, where do you want to go to eat?" Lucifer asked.

"Anywhere's fine." Sam answered, nervously. Lucifer chuckled.

"Anywhere it is." Lucifer said. They drove for a short while before Lucifer pulled up outside of a restaurant. Lucifer was about to get out of the car when he noticed Sam didn't move.

"Sam. Are you okay?" Lucifer asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine." Sam said, breathlessly.

"Sam?" Lucifer questioned.

"I'm s-sorry Lucifer ... I-I can't go in there. There's ... There's a lot of p-people in t-there." Sam said, his breath coming in short pants, tears forming in his eyes. Lucifer's eyes widened. Immediatly going into action, he grabbed Sam's hands and made him face him.

"Sam, listen to me. You don't have to go in there if you don't want to. Just calm down Sam, just breathe. You're okay. I promise." Lucifer said, comfortingly. He pulled Sam into his warm embrace, rubbing his back soothingly. After a couple of minutes, Sam calmed down and Lucifer let him go. While Sam was gathering his bearings, Lucifer wiped the stray tear that had found its way down Sam's face.

"I'm sorry."Sam said in a samll voice.

"Hey. It's okay. Sam? How come you were okay going into the cinema but not here?" Lucifer asked, gently.

"It was dark at the cinema. Hardly anyone could see me." Sam said.

"Okay." Lucifer nodded. He let go of Sam and began to drive again. Sam looked puzzled.

"You're not mad?" Sam asked. Lucifer laughed.

"Of course i'm not mad. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. We will just go somewhere else for food." Lucifer said. He smiled at Sam and they continued driving. After a while, they arrived at a fast food place, where Lucifer insisted on paying again.

"I could have paid for that, you know. you paid for the cinema." Sam said. Lucifer smiled but kept his eyes on the road.

"I don't mind," Lucifer said, "it was my treat." Sam scowled but it didnt last long. He smiled as Lucifer began to laugh at him again. They pulled in at a lake and walked down to the end of the dock so they could eat. They took their shoes off so they could dangle their feet in the water, and began eating. For a while, they at in silence until Sam put his food down.

"Lucifer, can i ask you something?" Sam asked. Lucifer, also, put his food down.

"Sure." Lucifer said.

"Why did you want to go out with me?" Sam asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lucifer said, grinning.

"Please, Lucifer. I'm serious." Sam said.

"Okay.! Lucifer said. "I asked you to go on a date with me because I like you. You're smart, cute and you;re not afraid to be youself." Sam smiled and looked away to hide his growing blush. "Can I ask you a question?" Sam nodded. "Why do you not like being around a lot of people?" Lucifer asked. Sam's smile faded and he lowered his head. Lucifer put his hand on San's arm, "Hey. I'm sorry. I didnt mean to upset you." Sam looked back up and smiled at Lucifer.

"No, it's not your fault. Uhm ... I just don't like being around a lot of people. They tend not to like me very much." He took a breath. "Everyone i've ever met, i've let down." Sam answered.

"You could never let me down. You know that, right Sam?" Lucifer asked. Sam looked Lucifer in the eyes, smiled and nodded.

Sam bumped his shoulder against Lucifer's, to which Lucifer did the same to Sam. Sam bumped him again, but this time a bit too hard. Lucifer slipped off the dock and into the water.

"Oh my god! Lucifer! Are you okay?" Sam shouted. Lucifer laughed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Help me out." Lucifer reached for Sam's hand and immediately pulled him into the water. "I can't believe you fell for that." Lucifer said whilst laughing. Sam was staring at Lucifer, his mouth wide open in shock. He couldnt keep it up for long though, as he too began to laugh. Sam and Lucifer were splashing each other and messing around in the water. They both had taken their phones out of their pockets before hand, so they didnt get wet. Lucifer swam over to check it and noticed it was close to 11.

"Time to get out Sam." Lucifer said, leading Sam to the dock.

"Really? Cant we swim for 5 minutes?" Sam asked. Lucifer chuckled.

" Unless you want your brother to kill me, then no." Lucifer replied.

"Okay." Sam said. Lucifer gave Sam a boost to help him onto the dock, and then swiftly pulled himself up. Lucifer picked up their rubbish, whicch he dropped into a bin on teh way to the car. Lucifer went to the boot to retrieve a towel and walked back to where Sam was stood beside the passanger side door. Lucifer dried Sam off as best he could, scrubbing his arm and head. As Lucifer pulled the towel away from Sam's face, he gave him a light kiss. Sam, who was smiling and still had his eyes closed, jumped when he felt Lucifer's lips on his. Lucifer Pulled away and smiled at Sam.

"Sorry, Couldn't resist, you looked so cute." Lucifer said. Sam went red in the face and Lucifer realised how easy it was to make Sam blush. "Okay. You get in the car, I'll quickly dry myself off and then I'll take you home."

"Okay." Sam said. Lucifer watched him get into his car, and then proceeded to dry himself. Not long after, Lucifer got into his car and they drove back to Bobby's.

When they pulled up outside of the house, both Lucifer and Sam walked to the porch. As they got to the door, they faced each other.

"I had a really great time tonight. Thank you, Lucifer." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too but you don't need to say thank you. It was my pleasure." Lucifer said, grinning. They both went in for another kiss when Dean opened the door.

"Not interrupting anything, ami I?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"No," Lucifer replied, "I was just saying goodbye to Sam. I'll see you on Monday, then."

"Yeah. See you Monday. Bye." Sam said. Lucifer walked back to his car but not before giving Dean a cheesy wave. Dean grumbled something, but Sam wasn't listening. They watched Lucifer drive away and went inside. As they got inside, Dean began to speak.

"So ... how did it go" Dean asked. Sam smiled.

"It was great." Sam replied. They went into the kitchen to where Bobby was waiting for them. When Bobby saw Sam, he gave a confused look.

"Why in the hell are you wet?" Bobby asked. Sam started laughing.

"Me and Lucifer accidently went swimming." Sam said, smiling. Dean put a hand on the top of Sam's head.

"I'm glad you had fun, kiddo." Dean said.

"Well. I'm going to bed. Night, guys." Sam said as he headed upstairs. Dean and Bobby said goodnight to Sam. Once Sam had gone up the stairs, Dean and Bobby turned to each other.

"You don't think Sam being with Lucifer is a good idea." Bobby said. Dean sighed.

"No, I don't. Lucifer has too much of a reputation." Dean said.

"So what are you going to do about it. 'Coz I'm pretty sure Sam won't want you sticking your nose in anyway."Bobby said.

"I don't know." Dean said. "I'm going to crash too, night Bobby."

"Goodnight." Bobby replied.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday, Sam left his maths class and was immediatly met by Lucifer.

"Oh. Hi, Lucifer." Sam greeted.

"Hey." Lucifer said. They both began walking.

"Why were you outside my classroom?" Sam asked.

"I thought we could walk to chemistry together." Lucifer said.

"Okay." Sam said, smiling. They got to chemistry and took their seats. Unfortunately, Sam sat at the front and Lucifer sat at the back. Not long into the lesson, everyone was doing an experiment with their partners. Sam's partner had left, so Sam continued on his own. Something went wrong with Sam's experiment causing it to explode in his face. As it exploded, it made Sam jump and burn his hand.

"Sam!" Lucifer shouted, and ran to Sam. Lucifer gripped Sam's shoulders while sam cradled his hand to his chest. Before the teacher could protest, Lucifer led Sam out of the classroom and to the bathroom. Lucifer lifted Sam so he was sat on the sink counter top.

"Can I have your hand, Sam?" Lucifer asked. Sam said nothing and continued to stare ahead of him. "Sam?" Sam's eyes began to water and Lucifer put his hand to Sam's cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure it wasn't that bad. let me have a look, okay?" Sam looked into Lucifer's eyes, to which Lucifer gave him a reassuring smile. Sam nooded so Lucifer took his hand, gently pried Sam's curled fingers open and ran his hand under the cold water. Sam winced and hissed in pain.

"Sshh. It's okay. It'll feel better in a minute." Lucifer said. Sam nodded and Lucifer smiled. Lucifer began to clean the, thankfully harmless, chemical concoction off of Sam's face. Once Sam was clean, Lucifer reached into Sam's pocket and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I texted Dean." Lucifer answered. Sam smiled and Lucifer handed him his phone back.

"Thank you." Sam said. Lucifer enveloped Sam into a warm hug and Sam buried his face in Lucifer's neck.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Lucifer said, softly. Suddenly, Dean burst into the bathroom and came rushing towards them.

" Sammy," Dean said. Lucifer released Sam and Dean took his place, studied his little brother. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam said.

"What happened?" Dean asked Sam.

"I just had a little accident in chemistry. Everything's okay." Sam replied.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" San answered. Dean looked to Lucifer for confirmation.

"He burnt his hand, but I ran it under some cold water. It should be fine." Lucifer said. Dean held his hand out and Sam put his hand into Dean's. He looked at the redened hands and smiled.

"Thank you." Dean said, Lucifer nodded. Sam was sat with his mouth open looking at Dean. "What?" Dean asked, laughing at Sam's face.

"You didn't believe me!" Sam said.

"You're right. I didn't." at Sam's look, Dean continued. "Sam, when have you ever been honest about when you were hurt?"

"I am always honest, thank you very much." Sam said, laughing. Dean laughed and Lucifer watched the brothers.

"How about we skip the rest of the lesson, huh Sammy? Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"I don't know Dean." Sam said.

"Oh come on, Sam. I bet you've already done that experiment, destroying Bobby's kitchen." Dean said. Sam smiled and nodded."Then, it's settled. I'll grab yours and Lucife4r's bags and we'll go on a stroll outside. That is if you're coming, Lucifer?"

"Yep." Lucifer answered.

"Alright," Dean said. Dean left to go collect Sam and Lucifer's stuff, while they waited for him outside the bathroom. when Dean returned he gave Sam and Lucifer their stuff.

"Dean, what if we get caught?" Sam asked, nervously ringing his hands together.

"Stop that your going to hurt your hand more." Sam stopped wringing his hands. "And, we are not going to get caught. A lot of people have a free period now, including me. we just tell them that if anyine asks. It's fine Sam."

"Okay." Sam said and smiled as he started to walk. Lucifer put his hand on Dean's arm to hold him back slightly. Dean looks at Lucifer, waiting for him to talk. When Sam walks slightly ahead of them, he begins to speak.

"Before, when I took Sam to the bathrrom, I sat him on the counter and he looked like he was about to cry." Lucifer said, quietly.

"Well, yeah. he burnt his hand. It probably hurt him." Dean replied.

"No, it wasn't that. It's like for a minute he was somewhere else." Lucifer said.

"I'm sure he's fine, Lucifer, but I will talk to him later about it, Okay?" Dean said. Lucifer nodded and they all went to walk outside.

When the bell next rang, the all went to dinner. They sat at Sam and Dean's usual table.

"Well i'm going to go get us all some food. Burgers alright with you guys?" Dean asked. Lucifer nodded.

"Salad for me please, Dean." Sam said. Sam and Dean laughed as Deam left grumbling something about rabbit food. Sam turned to Lucifer.

"How would you feel about a second date?" Sam asked.

"I would love to." Lucifer said. "When, tonight?"

"Yeah. But i'll pick where to go this time." Sam said.

"Okay." Lucifer replied. They looked at each other and smiled as Dean came back.

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked as he handed Sam and Lucifer their food.

"Just our second date tonight." Lucifer said. He shrugged and gave Dean a sheepish smile.

"So, where are you going?" Dean asked.

"It's a surprise." Sam said, smiling at Lucifer.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

After school, Sam had ran into to Bobby's and straight upstairs. Dean walked into the kitchen a couple of seconds later, where Bobby was cleaning the counter.

"What's up with Sam?" Booby asked as he watched Dean sit at the kitchen table.

"He has another date tonight." Dean said. Bobby put his cloth down and took a seat next to Dean. "I was wrong about Lucifer.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Today Sam had an accident." Dean looked to Bobby to see him wide eyed. "Don't worry," Dean said quickly, "he's fine. Lucifer took care of him. It was just a small burn." Dean saw Bobby face soften into a knowing smile.

"So, you gonna apologise to him?" Bobby asked.

"Hell no. He doesn't know I said that and he never will. I still don't fully trust him yet, but he's getting there." Dean said. "Anyway, i'm gonna go check on Sam. Lucifer said he was a bit off when he burnt himself." He stood up to leave.

"You think it was ..." Bobby started.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a strong kid." Bobby said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Dean said as he headed upstairs to his and Sam's room.

As he entered their room, he saw Sam sat at the desk doing his homework. "Sam! You're doing homework? Now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "I need to get it done now so I can go out with Lucifer later." Dean sat on the edge of his bed.

"Sam." Sam turned to look at Dean. "Come here a minute." Sam looked worried and slowly came and sat next to Dean. "Lucifer told me before that you looked sort of out of it when he took you to the bathroom. Wanna tell me what happened?" Sam looked up into Dean's eyes then down at his hands.

"I just got lost for a minute. " Sam looked up at Dean. "All i could think about was the fire." Dean put his arm arounf Sam. "What if Lucifer leaves?"

"What?" Dean says as he looks down at Sam.

"Well, what if he sees my scars and thinks i'm ugly." Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"Sam, if he doesn't like all of you, then he isn't worth your time. Besides, that won't matter to him. He likes you for who you are. those scars do not define you, you understand me?" Dean said. Sam nodded and Dean hugged him to his chest.

"Thanks Dean." Sam replied. They pulled away and Sam was smiling at Dean. "So , what, do you like him now?"

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said as he headed out of the door, smiling to himself as he heard Sam's laugh echoing around the house, thinking it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

He headed back down to the kitchen where Bobby had started tea.

"I'm making lasagne. It won't be ready until after Sam leaves. It's something that will keep aswell, so if Sam doesn't eat out, he can have some when he gets back. I also got some pie today at the supermarket. Apple. Your favourite." Bobby said all the while, making the pasta for the lasagne. When he didnt hear Dean's reply he turned to see Dean staring intently at him. He puyt the doh down, washed his hands and walked over to Dean, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You alright, son?" Bobby asked. Dean looks into Bobby's eyes.

"Thank you, Bobby." Dean said. Bobby looked confused.

"Sit down, Dean." They both took the seats they sat on previously. "What's going on? Why are you thanking me?"

"For all that you have done for me and Sam. You've been more of a father than our dad ever was." Dean said. Bobby face turned slightly annoyed once Dean had finished.

"Now there will be none of that, young man. I would never think of you and Sam as anything less that my sons. That means there is nothing for you to thank me for. It is my job to look after you boys and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you both so much. After my wife died, I never thought I would ever have children. But then your daddy brought you both into my life and you filled the hole in my heart. So, don't you ever thank me for doing something I love ever again. You understand me?" Bobby finished. Before Dean could say anything, Sam came running into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck. Bobby stood up and hugged Sam properly. "That goes for you too, kid, alright?" Sam nodded against Bobby's chest. Bobby opened one of his arms and Dean joined in on the hug. A short while later, Bobby released the brothers. "Okay, Sam you go get ready for your date and Dean, you go do your homework."

"What? I don't have any homework." Dean said.

"Dean. If you don't do your homework then you dont get pie." Booby said. Dean quickly grabbed his bag, pulling out his homework.

"Why aren't you telling Sam to do his?" Dean asked.

"Because I know Sam has done his." Bobby said. Sam and Bobby laughed as they both went back to what they were doing.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

When it was time for Sam and Lucifer's date, Lucifer was given the speech by Dean again. When they left, Lucifer drove while Sam gave him directions. After a short drive, they arrived at the ice rink.

"Ice skating?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. He frowned, "Why, is something wrong? Do you not like ice skating?"

"No, no, Sam. It's just that iv'e never been ice skating before." Lucifer said. Sam stared wide eyed at Lucifer and Lucifer chuckled.

"You've never been ice skating?" Sam asked.

"No." Lucifer replied.

"Oh my god." Sam said. Sam jumped out of the car, effectively stopping Lucifer from saying anything else. Lucifer got out of the car and was greeted by a bouncy Sam. He laughed as Sam grabbed his hand and led him to hire some skates. Once they had got their skates, which Sam was adament on paying for, they got on the ice. As soon as Sam stepped on, he looked like a professional, twirling and gliding while waiting for Lucifer to get on. There was only a couple of people there, meaning Sam could do all of that without worring about bumping into someone.

"Shit!" Sam turned around to see Lucifer sat on the ice. He laighed and helped Lucifer up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lucifer replied.

"Here." Sam held out his hand to Lucifer, who took it graciously. Sam kept a tight hold of Lucifer, while Lucifer clung to Sam.

"So ... you go ice skating a lot?" Lucifer asked. Sam laughed.

"Sometimes. But enough about me, our last date was about me. this one's about you." Sam said.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Lucifer asked.

"Tell me about your family." Sam said. Lucifer lost the smile he had been wearing all night and looked down. "I'm so sorry. You don't have to tell me. I won't bring it up again. I'm sorry." Lucifer smiled at Sam and sighed.

"No. It's okay, it's not your fault. I don't have the best relationship with my family. My mum died when I was little and my dad is always away. My older brother, Michael, is really the one that takes care of me and my two younger brothers, Gabriel and Castiel. I'm not really close to any of them, but I prefer Gabriel and Castiel. They don't act like they have a stick up their ass all the time. I can actually get alongwiht them on some days." Lucifer said.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer." Sam said. Lucifer frowned.

"Why are you apologising for that?" Lucifer asked.

"Because it's sad. It's horrible that you lost your mum and your dad isn't around. I dont know what I would do if I weren't so close to Dean and Bobby. But I guess I have you now too, huh?" Sam said. Lucifer smiled.

"Yes you do." Lucifer kissed Sam. "But I don't want you to say you are sorry. Nothing bad that has ever happened in my life is your fault, so you don't need to worry about it. Okay?" Lucifer asked. Sam nodded and they skated for another hour before leaving to eat.

They had decided to go and eat in the park. Once they had eaten, Lucifer drove Sam back home. Before Sam left the car, Lucifer grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I decided it would be better to do it in the car, so Dean can't interrupt us again." Lucifer said smiling. Sam smiled back and they both got out of the car so Lucifer could walk Sam to the door. Bobby opened the door just as they got there.

"Well, I guess i'll see you-" Lucifer started.

"How about you come in." Bobby said. "We have some pie left, surprisingly."

"Sure." Lucifer said. Bobby stepped aside letting Sam and Lucifer enter. They walk into the living room where Dean is sitting on the couch with a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked Dean.

"Bobby said you would be home soon so I had to wait for pie" He said, while pouting. "Which was half an hour ago!" Sam and Lucifer both laughed as they took a seat next to Dean. Bobby walked back in with 3 plates of pie and handed them to Sam, Lucifer and Dean.

"Here's ya pie ya big baby." Bobby said as he passed Dean his slice. Bobby went back to the kitchen to get his own slice and we all sat and watched TV. Once we had finished pie, Lucifer left.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day seemed like any other day however, Sam had yet to see Lucifer around school. Lucifer hadn't joined Sam and Dean for dinner, so Sam left early to find him. As he turned a corner in the corridor, he was pushed into the locker by Crowley.

"What do you want Crowley?" Sam asked as he righted the falling strap of his bag.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought we should have a little chat." Crowley replied. He put his hand on the back of Sam's neck and gripped it tightly. He started pushing Sam forward and they walked down the corridor together. "So, Sam. I hear that you and Lucifer have started getting cosy with each other." Sam scowled.

"So! What has it got to do with you?" Sam almost shouted. Crowley tightened hi grip and Sam winced.

"I don't think you should be talking to me like that. Especially since all im doing is looking out for you." Crowley said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. Crowley just smiled and led Sam to a classroom. They looked inside and they saw Lucifer sat next to a girl, doing work. "They're just doing work. So what?"

"Does 'just doing work' include that?" Crowley said as he pointed back to Lucifer and the girl. Sam looked back at them just as they kissed. Before they had even pulled apart, Sam ran off. Crowley watched as Lucifer pushed the girl away left the room. The girl left not long after. "Well done, my dear." He said to her.

"Yeah whatever, just give me my money." She said. Crowley handed her the money and they both went to their next lesson.

At the end of the day, Dean was waiting outside for Sam when he saw Lucifer leave school.

"Hey, Lucifer!" Dean shouted as he ran over to him. "You seen Sam?"

"No, I haven't seen him all day. We dont have any of the same classes today and someone from my maths class asked me to help them over dinner. I would have texted him, but my phone died. Why? Has he not come out yet?" Lucifer asked.

"No. It's been 20 minutes, he's not usually this late." Dean said. They both ran into the building in search for Sam. After 10 minutes, they met back up outside. "I couldn't find him. You?"

"No. Is he not answering his phone." Lucifer asked.

"I forgot to bring my phone today." Dean answered. As he was about to say something else, the girl that Lucifer was helping came up to them.

"Hi, Lucifer." She said.

"Kim, hi. Sorry, I can't talk right now." Lucifer was about to turn back to Dean when she continued to speak.

"But there is something I need to tell you. About before." Lucifer turned to her. "I'm sorry. But Crowley paid me to do it. I really needed the money."

"What is she talking about?" Dean asked. Lucifer ignored him.

"Why would Crowley pay you to kiss me?" Lucifer asked her.

"He said he wanted to teach some kid a lesson. I didn't ask anything else." She said. Lucifer turned back to Dean.

"Oh my god. Sam must have seen her kiss me." Lucifer said.

"Why would Crowley do that, he doesn't even know Sam?" Dean asked. Lucifer just shrugged. "Okay. Well maybe he just went home. Let's go." Dean got into the Impala and Lucifer got into his car and they both drove to Bobby's.

As they arrived there, they quickly parked their cars and ran into Bobby's.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, Lucifer trailing behind him.

"Boy, what in the hell are you shouting at? Sam is up in your room. Now where have you been? If school finished early, I expect you to let me know before you went out." Bobby said. Dean and Lucifer frowned.

"What are you talking about? School didn't finish early." Dean said, giving Bobby a confused look.

"Sam came home early and when I asked him why, he said that everyone got sent home early." Bobby said. "Why? What happened?" Dean just shook hi head, told Lucifer to wait there and headed upstairs. Bobby turned to Lucifer. "Sit." Bobby pointed to a chair at the table. Lucifer sat. "What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"I was helping someone with their maths at dinner and she kissed me. I pushed her away and left. When me and Dean were looking for Sam after school, she came up to us and told us that Crowley had paid her to kiss me and we think Crowley made Sam see." Lucifer explained.

"Shit." Bobby said quietly.

"I don't understand though. Why would Sam not just come to me. He might not know Crowley personally, but everyone knows he's a dick. Why would Sam believe him?" Lucifer asked.

"Has Sam ever told you what happened to his and Dean's parents?" Lucifer shook his head." When Sam was 6 months old and Dean was 2 years old, there was a fire in Sam's nursery. Sam and Dean's mum ran in to save Sam but there was someone else in the nursery. Someone from her past. He stabbed her and left her to burn. Luckily, Sam and Dean's dad, John, came in and saved Sam. Sam got burnt all over his back and legs, that's why he never takes his shirt off and never wears shorts. About a year after is when I met them. Not long after that, John left them with me saying he would be back in a week or 2. He never came back. Dean remembered what had happened to their mum, but Sam didn't. We told him when he was 8 years old because he asked about it. Ever since then he had blamed himself for their mum dying and their dad leaving. He has issues with going out in public because he is afraid someone will see his scars. He doesn't like to get close to people in case they leave him, that's why he doesn't have any friends. I'm surprised he allowed you to get so close. He assumes people immediatly don't like him. It is nothing against you, it's just how he is."

"God, he never told me. I would never do anything to hurt him. He'll never lose me." Lucifer said.

"Well you should tell him that. Just let Dean talk to him first." Bobby said. Lucifer nodded.

Dean knocked on the bedroom door. When there was no answer, he opened the door. Sam was lied on his bed, facing the wall. Dean went over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed, Sam facing away from him.

"Sammy." Dean said. there was no answer. "C'mon Sammy. Please talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"I d-don't know w-what hap-pened." Sam said, tears rolling down his face.

"Ah Sammy. C'mon. Dean pulled on Sam's arm and pulled him into a big hug. Sam buried his face into Dean's chest and sobbed. "Sammy, it's not what you think. Honestly. Why don't you tell me what happened." Muffled by Deans shirt, Sam spoke.

"I s-saw Lucifer and some girl kiss-kissing. Crowley showed me. B-But I don't know what h-happened. Why would Crowley show me that a-and say he was l-looking out for me. I didn't think L-Lucifer would ever do that to me, but I don't know." Dean hugged Sam tighter.

"Sam I swear to you it's not how you think it is." Dean said. Sam looked up at Dean with big eyes. "Crowley paid Kim to kiss Lucifer. He told her to do it at a certain time, just as he showed youthem together. I promise you, Lucifer didn't do anything to you. He never would, okay?" Sam nodded.

"I need to talk to him, Dean." Sam said, wiping his face. Dean smiled.

"He's downstairs." Dean said. They both got up and Dean put his arm around Sam as they walked out of the room and downstairs. When Lucifer hears them coming downstairs, he quickly stood up.

"Sam." Lucifer said. "Sam, please, I didn't-" Sam ran to Lucifer and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry!" Sam said into Lucifer's neck. Lucifer frowned.

"What are you apologising for?" Lucifer asked.

"I didn't even ask you about it. I just assumed you would do that to me." Sam said, tearing up again.

"Oh, Sam. It doesn't matter, I understand. It's okay." Lucifer said as he comforted Sam.

"How about you stay for a bit, Lucifer." Bobby said. Sam and Lucifer sat at the kitchen table and talked, while Dean and Bobby sat in the living room. Once they'd had a small talk, everything was sorted out and they joined Bobby and Dean in the Living room.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

That weekend, Sam and Lucifer went into town so Lucifer could buy his brother a birthday present. They were walking Down the street when they stopped outside an antique shop.

"We should look in here."Lucifer said. Sam gave him a worried look.

"Do you mind if I wait out here?" Sam asked. Lucifer looked confused until he looked into the shop and saw there was a lot of people in there. He smiled and squeezed Sam's hand.

"It's okay, we can go somewhere else." Lucifer said. He bagan walking but Sam pulled him back.

"No. You go in, I'll wait out here. You might find something in there for your brother." Sam said. Lucifer smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sam nodded. "Okay then. I won't be long." Lucifer said. Lucifer went into the shop, leaving Sam outside. Unfortunately, neither Sam nor Lucifer saw Crowley and his friends walking towards them.

"Well look who we have here, boys." Crowley said. Sam immediately flinched and looked up to see Crowley towering over him. " If it isn't little Sammy Winchester. What are you doing out her alone?"

"I'm waiting for someone. they're in the shop, they'll be out in a minute." Sam said, nervously.

"Well then, that gives us a whole minute alone." Crowley said. Crowley's friends grabbed Sam and took him into the alley, Crowley following closely behind. They pushed Sam up against the wall and Crowley got in his face.

"I see you're still with Lucifer. I really thought my plan would work. I don't know what he sees in a scrawny little bitch like you." Crowley said, garbbing Sam by the throat.

"Crowley ... please ..." Sam said past the hand obstructing his airway.

"Aaww, I'm sorry Sam, but I have to teach you a lesson." Crowley said. Crowley and his friends proceeded to beat Sam up. They kicked him and punched him until they heard Lucifer.

"Sam?" Lucifer shouted. He was about to go the opposite way when he saw Crowley and his friends run out of the alley. Crowley smiled deviously at him before they ran off. Lucifer ran into the alley and right up to Sam who was covered in his own blood. "Oh my go! Sam!" Lucifer cried. He gently placed a hand on Sam's face and shook him. "Sam, Please wake up!" Sam stirred. "Hey, Sam, I need you to wake up for me."

L-Luc'fer." Sam said.

"I'm going to call an ambulance, just hang on." Lucifer said. He got his phone out and was about to phone for an ambulance when Sam put his hand on the phone. Lucifer looked down at Sam.

"N-no dont. Please." Sam pleaded. "Call De'n." Lucifer felt the tears run down his face, which were matching Sam's.

"Okay. Just give me a minute, I'll call him." Lucifer said. He ran his finger's through Sam's hair as he called Dean.

"Hey, Lucifer. What's up?"

"Dean! You need to come quick. It's Sam."

"What? Lucifer, what happened?"

"He got attacked. You need to come quick. We're in the alley by the antique shop. Dean, he doesn't want me to call an ambulance."

"I'm on my way. Don't call an ambulance, Sam is afraid of hospitals."

" please hurry, Dean." Lucifer hung up and turned his attention back to Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Look at me." Lucifer coaxed Sam to look at him and the look on Sam's face broke Lucifer's heart.

"De'n." Sam whimpered.

"I called him, baby. He's on his way." Lucifer said. Sam shivered, so Lucifer took off his jacket and placed it over Sam's body. Lucifer went back to stroking Sam's hair and talking to him to keep him awake. Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the rumble of the Impala.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he ran over to Sam and Lucifer. He skidded down to his knees next to Sam."Oh my god, Sammy."

"De'." Sam whispered.

"Sshh, I'm here Sammy. I'm gonna take care of you." Dean said.

"H'rts De'." Sam whimpered. Lucifer and Dean shared worried glances before their gazes went back to Sam.

"I know it does little brother. We just have to get you home then we'll patch you up, yeah?" Dean said. Dean carefully placed his arms under Sam's back and knees and picked him up. Sam whimpered at the pain it caused him and Lucifer shushed him. Once they got to the Impala, Dean told Lucifer to get in the back. When he did. When he did, he placed Sam in with him so his head was in Lucifer's lap. Dean got into the front and sped home.

As Dean stopped, he jumped out of the car and shouted for Bobby. He got Sam out of the back, carried him inside and placed him on the couch. Bobby came running over.

"Dean, garb me the kit. Lucifer, get some water and rags." Bobby ordered. Both boys ran off to collect the items. While Lucifer and Dean were set on getting Sam home, they hadn't realised how worked up he had gotten.

"Sam? Sam, you need to calm down." Bobby said. Sam looked up at Bobby through the tears in his eyes.

"B'bby. C-Can't breathe." Sam whispered. Bobby ran a hand through Sam's hair.

"Yes you can, Sam. Just take deep breaths." Bobby said.

"I-I can't. De'..." Sam whimpered, just as Dean and Lucifer returned with the supplies.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said as he gave Bobby the supplies. He took one of Sam's hands and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "I know it's hard, but you gotta slow down okay?" Sam tried, nut he still couldn't catch his breath. "Sammy, look who's here." Dean beckoned Lucifer over. "We're all here, Sammy. You're okay, you're safe."

"Lucifer." Sam whispered. Lucifer took Sam's other hand.

"I'm here. I always will be." Lucifer smiled down at Sam. Lucifer lent down and kissed Sam quickly. They smiled at each other. Neither noticed that Sam's breathing had returned to normal.

Bobby and Dean then proceeded to patch Sam up while Lucifer kept him calm. Luckily, it was only scrapes, bruises and a busted nose. Once he had been patched up, Dean had carried him up to their room to sleep. When he came back down, Bobby and Lucifer were sat at the kitchen table. Dean took a seat opposite them both.

"What happened?" Dean asked Lucifer. Lucifer proceeded to explain to Dean and Bobby what had happened. "I'm gonna kill Crowley."

**TBC**


End file.
